


We're on our side

by YellowAndBlue



Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [19]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, good omens s1 ep3
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue
Summary: Promt: Day 19 - Hurt-comfortFandom: Good OmensShip: Crowley/Aziraphale"we're on our side" "there is no 'our side' crowley, not anymore. It's over." ep03
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947730





	We're on our side

_*Venerdì, Un giorno all'apocalisse*_

Aziraphale camminava a passo svelto e nervoso, mentre si guardava intorno insospettito. Crowley lo osservava avvicinarsi al loro punto d'incontro con una strana tensione in corpo. Come se avesse paura di essere visto in sua compagnia, più del solito s'intende.

-Ebbene? Hai notizie? - Disse Crowley, non appena l'angelo calpestò il pavimento di quel gazebo.

-Che tipo di notizie intendi? - Balbettò Aziraphale, torcendosi le mani innervosito.

C'era davvero qualcosa di strano quel giorno nell'angelo, pensò Crowley. Ma lo imputò all'imminente Apocalisse.

-Hai già scoperto il nome, l'indirizzo e il numero di scarpe dell'Anticristo? - Disse il demone sarcastico, scatenando un'espressione confusa nell'altro.

-Il numero di scarpe? Perché dovrei saperlo? -

-Era una battura. Neanch'io ho scoperto nulla. -

-E' il Grande Piano, Crowley. - Disse Aziraphale, allargando le braccia. Crowley sentì un'onda di fastidio e rabbia a quelle parole.

-Certo. Per la cronaca, che vada violentemente al diavolo questo dannato Grande Piano! - Urlò il demone contro il cielo e contro Dio per il suo sadismo nel giocare con loro come se fossero pedine degli scacchi.

Aziraphale si guardò intorno, timoroso che qualcuno li spiasse. Si girò verso di lui e disse, con un tono di voce che lo fece infastidire ancora di più:

-Che tu sia perdonato! -

-Non sarò perdonato, mai. - Cominciò il demone, voltandosi immediatamente verso di lui. - Fa parte del lavoro di un demone. Non essere mai perdonati. Funziona così. - E' questo ciò che sono, disse tra sé e sé Crowley, un angelo che ha avuto l'ardire di chiedere troppe domande a Dio.

-Eri un angelo una volta. - Le parole dell'angelo risvegliarono troppi ricordi dolorosi nell'animo del demone. Ricordi di tempi felici, di lui intento nella creazione di stelle e galassie.

-E' stato molto tempo fa.- Mormorò Crowley. Aziraphale fece un'espressione indecifrabile. Per un attimo, il demone sperò che anche lui ricordasse, ma poi si sforzò di ritornare alla realtà. Non avrebbe mai ricordato, non senza il consenso di Lei.

-Troviamo il ragazzo. I miei agenti possono riuscirci. - Sussurrò il demone, che nel frattempo si era avvicinato all'angelo.

-E poi che facciamo? Lo eliminiamo? -

-Qualcuno deve farlo. Io non uccido i bambini. - Una scrollata di spalle da parte del demone fece indispettire Aziraphale che, se fosse possibile, rizzò ancora di più la schiena.

-Sei tu il demone. Io sono il buono. Non spetta a me uccidere i bambini. - Crowley cercò di fermare quel discorso, ma venne fermato dall'indice dell'angelo. - Se lo uccidi tu, il mondo avrà una tregua e il Paradiso non si sarà macchiato di sangue. -

Crowley fece un'espressione sbalordita, la bocca una perfetta O.

-Non vuoi macchiarti di sangue? Che santarellino ipocrita! - Il tono sarcastico era palpabile, come era palpabile la stanchezza del demone nell'affrontare discorsi del genere con l'Angelo. Gli ribolliva il sangue che l'angelo fosse ancora legato a doppio filo con il Paradiso. Che lo trattasse ancora con distanza e sufficienza.

-Sono molto più santo di te. E' questo il punto. -

-Dovresti uccidere tu il ragazzo. Santamente. - Disse sarcastico Crowley, sorridendo quasi a quella battuta.

-Io non ucciderò nessuno! - Aziraphale urlò quelle parole, per poi lasciare la sua voce spegnersi lentamente lungo la frase fino al silenzio. Guardò il demone negli occhi, una parte di lui che voleva dirgli tutto quello che aveva in realtà scoperto. Abbassò lo sguardo e lo fissò nel vuoto oltre la sua spalla, ricordandosi a chi doveva la sua fedeltà e le conseguenze che un tradimento comportasse.

-E' tutto ridicolo. Tu sei ridicolo. Non so perché ti parlo ancora. -

-Neanch'io -

-Basta, me ne vado. - Crowley fece per andarsene, ormai saturo di quel tira e molla con Aziraphale. Se l'angelo non voleva capire e restare il fedele cagnolino di Gabriele, chi era lui per fargli cambiare idea dopotutto. Era solo un demone.

-Non puoi andartene, Crowley. Non hai un posto dove andare. -

-L'universo è grande. - Cominciò il demone, allargando le braccia e girandosi verso di lui. - E anche se il mondo si squagliasse, ce ne potremmo andare via insieme. - Quelle parole furono una bomba nell'animo di Aziraphale. L'angelo fu tentato. Pensò alla sua vita lontano dalla Terra e dall'influenza del Paradiso. Solo lui e Crowley insieme, e quello bastava. Ma quella favola venne spazzata via dalla paura di essere considerato un traditore, di cadere e diventare un demone. Era già considerato una ridicola scusa di angelo, da demone non sarebbe andata meglio.

-Insieme? Ascolta quello che dici. - Disse Aziraphale, cercando di far ritornare il demone alla realtà.

Da quanto tempo siamo amici? 6000 anni! - Ed era vero, anche se l'angelo faticasse ad ammetterlo. Erano sempre stati solo loro due sulla Terra e, senza le influenze di Inferno e Paradiso, i due avevano imparato a conoscersi e, anche se Aziraphale aveva paura anche solamente a pensarlo, ad amarsi. Ma quel sentimento non poteva mai nascere, le conseguenze per entrambi sarebbero state un prezzo troppo alto da pagare.

-Amici? Noi non siamo amici. - Cercò di usare un tono aspro e cattivo, per cacciare via il demone. - Siamo un angelo e un demone. - Glielo ricordò, erano nemici giurati e dovevano combattersi invece che allearsi, come era giusto. - Non abbiamo nulla in comune. Non mi stai nemmeno simpatico. -

-Si invece - Crowley non demordeva. Sì erano amici, forse anche qualcosa in più, ma non potevano essere nient'altro che nemici. Aziraphale si pentì di non averlo allontanato prima, quando avrebbe fatto meno male. Ma andava fatto in quel momento, per il suo e il bene dell'altro.

-Anche se sapessi dov'è l'Anticristo, non te lo direi. Siamo su fronti opposti. - Le ultime parole uscirono di un tono più alto delle precedenti, segno della sua esasperazione. "Non farmelo dire Crowley, ti prego, non rendere tutto più difficile".

-Siamo dalla stessa parte. - Sibilò il demone, abitudine che compariva sempre quando era scosso da forti emozioni. Aziraphale non sapeva che a scuotere il demone in quel momento era la paura di perderlo, per colpa di quella dannata guerra.

Aziraphale non ce la fece più, e si arrese a parlare duramente ma in modo chiaro: -Non esiste nessuna "stessa parte", Crowley. Non più. E' finita. - Aziraphale sentì il suo cuore creparsi al pronunciare quelle parole, cuore che si spezzò del tutto quando vide il demone davanti a sé. All'esterno poteva sembrare che quelle parole lo avessero colpito come le multe sul parabrezza della sua Bentley, ma l'angelo lo conosceva da troppo tempo per non accorgersi dello sguardo triste e deluso dietro quelle lenti scure. Sentì una fitta dentro di sé e per poco non cominciò a piangere davanti a lui.

-Va bene. Bene, allora… - Esalò Crowley, senza preoccuparsi neanche di scandire le lettere. Avrebbe dovuto provare rabbia nei confronti di Aziraphale, ma provava solo tristezza. L'angelo aveva scelto il Paradiso, come era giusto d'altronde. Era lui che si era illuso, che sperava in una risposta affermativa a quella sua proposta. Era stato uno sciocco a credere che sarebbe scappato con lui, un inutile demone buono a nulla. Si voltò, sentendo gli occhi bruciare. Ordinò alle lacrime di non azzardarsi a scendere, ma loro non ascoltarono.

-Buona Apocalisse. - Riuscì a dire solamente, per poi girarsi e andare via. Le lacrime rigavano spavalde il suo viso.

Aziraphale rimase fermo sotto quel gazebo, osservando la figura scura del demone allontanarsi, senza mai voltarsi indietro. Si ripeteva che aveva fatto la scelta giusta, mentre le lacrime non smettevano di rigare il suo viso.

Era la scelta giusta sì, ma a quale prezzo?

*******

L'autobus viaggiava spedito per le strade stranamente deserte, in quella insolita notte.

Insolita perché la Terra non avrebbe mai dovuto vederla. Ed invece quel pianeta avrebbe visto molte albe e molti tramonti ancora. Ci erano riusciti, avevano fermato l'Apocalisse. In realtà non avevano fatto chissà cosa, tutto il merito era da attribuire a quel ragazzino, Adam.

L'anticristo, che aveva messo fine alla fine del mondo.

Aziraphale non poté non sorridere a quel pensiero e alla sua assurdità. Si sistemò meglio sul suo posto nel bus, mentre ripercorse con la mente quell'ultima settimana. La sua mente vagò sull'ultima discussione tra lui e Crowley. Ripensò alle parole che gli aveva detto, alla sua espressione delusa e ferita sotto quel gazebo. Ripensò a come, nonostante le sue parole, era corso alla sua libreria a convincerlo ad andare via con lui e a come lo aveva ferito di nuovo con il suo rifiuto.

Non gli aveva chiesto ancora scusa. Si girò verso il demone seduto al suo fianco. Crowley non lo guardava e rimaneva a fissare fuori dal finestrino i lampioni che passavano veloci. Sembrava non aver molta volta di parlare, almeno non durante quel viaggio verso Londra.

Le loro mani erano intrecciate tra di loro, senza mai allentare la presa. Era stato l'angelo a prendere la mano dell'altro, appena salito sul bus. Aziraphale, per la prima volta nella sua lunga esistenza, si sentiva libero da ogni controllo. Era una sensazione strana eppure esaltante. Ma quell'entusiasmo era rovinato dal ricordo degli occhi tristi di Crowley sotto il gazebo che ancora gli attanaglia l'animo. Perso nei suoi pensieri, l'angelo non si accorse che ormai erano arrivati a Londra ed era il loro turno di scendere dal mezzo. Camminarono verso l'appartamento del demone in silenzio. Crowley aveva lasciato la presa delle loro mani e adesso le aveva infilate a forza nelle tasche dei suoi incredibilmente stretti pantaloni. Aziraphale era di fianco a lui, le mani strette tra di loro. Tutto il percorso fino alla porta dell'appartamento di Crowley passò in silenzio, silenzio che diede all'angelo il tempo di pensare a cosa dire al demone per farsi perdonare.

Appena chiusa la porta dell'appartamento alle sue spalle però, Aziraphale venne intrappolato in una stretta micidiale. Crowley si era gettato su di lui, abbracciandolo con tutta la forza che aveva che, ricordando la sua natura da serpente, era notevole.

Aziraphale sentì mancargli il fiato, poi si ricordò che non aveva bisogno di ossigeno per vivere.

-Quando ho visto la libreria in fiamme ho pensato al peggio… credevo che… tu fossi… - Mormorò il demone, nascondendo il viso nell'incavo del suo collo. L'angelo ricambiò la stretta, gli occhi lucidi di emozione. Avvertì il calore dei sentimenti del demone nei suoi confronti, ma questa volta non ne fu terrorizzato di cosa potesse pensare il Paradiso.

-Ti ho detto delle cose orribili… prima dell'incendio… non le pensavo davvero… scusa. - Continuò Crowley e in quel momento Aziraphale sciolse la stretta e lo allontanò per guardarlo negli occhi. Il suo viso era rigato da lacrime, ma i suoi occhi erano ancora nascosti dagli occhiali. Si avvicinò ad essi con cautela, sfilandoglieli lentamente. Due grandi pupille gialle lo osservavano senza sbattere le palpebre, liquidi di lacrime.

-Sono io che dovrei chiederti scusa… Ti ho trattato malissimo, e non solo in questi ultimi giorni. - Cominciò Aziraphale, abbassando lo sguardo e cercando e mani dell'altro. Le strinse forte e respirò a fondo. - Ti ho sempre trattato con sufficienza… mentre tu mi sei stato sempre affianco, mi hai guardato le spalle… non importava quante volte ti cacciassi. - Alzò lo sguardò e fissò finalmente le sue iridi azzurre in quelle di Crowley. Da così vicino erano ancora più belle di quanto ricordasse. -Al gazebo… Ho detto che non esisteva più una "nostra parte", che era finita… - Al ricordo di quelle parole, vide lo sguardo del demone abbassarsi, velato dalla tristezza. Aziraphale si affrettò a prendere quel viso affilato tra le mani, riportando quegli occhi nei suoi.

-MI dispiace averti detto quelle cose. - Cominciò, carezzandogli lieve lo zigomo con il pollice. - In tutti questi millenni mi sono fatto sopraffare dal Paradiso e quello che loro ritenevano giusto o sbagliato. E anche quel giorno ho lasciato la paura di un loro giudizio e punizione sopraffarmi. - Abbassò per un attimo lo sguardo, ripensando alle volte che si era sentito l'angelo più inutile del Paradiso, e a quanto non riuscisse a raggiungere le aspettative di Gabriele e gli altri. Crowley gli prese il mento e sollevò il suo viso, ritornando le sue iridi da serpente di fronte a quelle dell'angelo. Aziraphale sentì una mano sulla sua testa, e sorrise.

Aveva appena avuto la sua benedizione.

-Non è finita Crowley. Non è mai finita e mi dispiace averti ferito con le mie parole, con la mia indecisione… - Non finì la frase, perché le labbra di Crowley erano sulle sue. Rispose immediatamente al bacio, sentendo un calore che mai aveva provato. Lo strinse forte a sé, mentre le mani di Crowley si stavano perdendo nei suoi capelli. Si staccarono lentamente, ancora stretti l'uno all'altro.

-Troppo veloce per te? - Sussurrò sulle sue labbra, senza smettere di guardarlo. Aziraphale gli regalò un piccolo sorriso, prima di dargli un veloce bacio a stampo. Non ebbe neanche il tempo di risponderlo a tono, perché le sue labbra vennero di nuovo assaltate da quelle del demone. Sentì le loro lingue incontrarsi per la prima volta e Aziraphale vide le stelle. Rispose a quel bacio con tutto il suo sentimento e desiderio, mentre avvertita le mani del demone sbottonargli il panciotto e la camicia. Lo lasciò fare e, per la prima volta in seimila anni, si abbandonò alle sue carezze.

Non c'era più l'ombra del paradiso o dell'inferno a sorvegliarli, e neanche la minaccia di una loro futura vendetta e l'ultima profezia di Agnes. In quel momento, mentre Crowley lo guidava impacciato verso la sua camera da letto e continuava a baciarlo, C'erano solo loro due.

Come era sempre stato e come lo sarebbe stato per l'eternità.


End file.
